


A Mother's Lullabye

by Ashtheking



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Mom Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheking/pseuds/Ashtheking
Summary: Jester wakes scared by a raging storm craving home and comfort. A song pulls her there.





	A Mother's Lullabye

Jester used to hate storms. Much like most children at young ages did. She remembers being woken in the middle of the night by the loud cracks of thunder that seemed to shake the entire house. Terrified, she curled in on herself. Knees tucked into her chest, arm woven underneath her legs to hold her still, and her head sat safely between her chest and her knees as warm tears began to run down her face. Each time another loud bang of thunder rolled in new set of tears welled in her eyes.  
She might have screamed but she'll never know all she could hear was the deafening loud storm from outside. Far too anguished to notice the smallest amount of light enter her room only to vanish again. The bed sank and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her small curled body. Jester, however, was still to distraught for this to snap her back into reality. Body still stiff and ridged until a soft tune made its way to her small ears. A quiet hum soon turned into words. Words Jester didn't understand but still knew.  
It was a lullabye her Mother had been singing for her for as long as she could remember, and at this point she had memorized the words, though just gibberish to her. The first verse had finished and Jester found her shaking body now calm. Second verse, her arms unlaced themselves. Third verse, legs now untucked. Fourth verse, her head fell into knowing arms. Fifth verse, full arms quickly guided her to a warm expecting lap. Sixth verse, head now safely set and face clearly seen , tears were wiped dry off her face. Seventh verse, tangled, matted, blue hair was being brushed through by expert fingers. Eighth and final verse, Jester opened her sore, bloodshot purple eyes to see her Mother's imposing figure above her. A sweet smiled showed on her face as she took a deep breath.  
The second chorus started, this time with Jester's raspy high voice joining in with her Mother's. Close, warm, and together until Jester's small form drifted back into dreamland.  
Most grow out of their fear for storms, and Jester believed she had too. But one fateful storm had brought panic to the tiefling. She awoke to an empty room and a flash of lighting soon followed by thunder that made her jump. Rough rains banged against the wind from the inn bedroom. Panic coursed through her veins as she searched for her roommate who was nowhere to be found.  
"The storm must've called Yasha away." Jester muttered to herself, trying to convince herself it was that and not some worser fate that had befallen her beloved friend. Another flash lightened the room before the loud boom hit. This one caused Jester to rise out of her bed as tears started to well in her eyes. She tried very hard to will her legs to move toward the door to her room but they locked and seemed to shake, glued to their spot. Until another flash of lightning followed by another crash of thunder made her run to the door and shut it behind her just as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Once again she stood frozen listening to the hard hits of rain on the roof above. No warning came for the next burst of thunder, as there were no windows in this hallway.  
Jester collapsed onto her knees. Hands over ears, chest curling in towards her legs, and a whole new bundle of tears roll down her eyes. Never once had Jester felt so homesick until now. She needed her Mother’s presence so much in this one moments. To feel her, to see her, to hear her. Jester’s heart pounded in her ears trying so hard to block out the impending storm. However the loud thunders were persistent. Having no idea what to do or where to go, she stayed. Caught, curled in on herself, but this time with no savior to her rescue.  
In these few moments something else caught her ears. A tune. A tune so needed and recognized, Jester couldn’t believe it. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, thousands of questions dashed around her. Was it her Mother? Who else knew this song? Where was it coming from? Had she finally go mad? Unbeknownst to her she had stood up, and her legs were shaking as she walked down the dark hallway. Another crash of thunder caused her to give in for a second. Body pressed against the cold wall of the Inn, holding herself up. She persisted still, legs rattling as she moved. Until she had stopped outside the door where the song was coming from.  
Hesitation, as she reached for the door knob. Slowly she had turned the knob. Unlocked. This made Jester rethink for a moment, before another loud clap of thunder caused her to burst into the room. And there Jester stood. Cold, scared and vulnerable, tears streamed down her face as her legs wobbled once more. Staring back at her were the wide, yellow eyes of Nott. Jester saw she was sitting up on the bed legs crossed, and Caleb was asleep in her lap. Nott’s fingers were securely tucked into his messy hair, as is to comfort him. They both stood in silence processing what Jester had just done.  
Nothing before a large blast of thunder, the loudest they both had heard all night. Jester was once again on the floor. Hands clamped over her ears and eyes squeezed tightly closed. Forgetting her surroundings as she went back into fear and darkness. She could feel each tremble in her body, how cold her legs and hands felt against her face, and a new warm pair of hands. Jester refused to move from her spot at first, until the same song that drew her out of her fear the first time came into reach again. It was pitchy and a little off tune, but it was enough. Looking up she could see Nott’s warm gaze staring back at her.  
“Come on love.” Nott spoke as she finished the song. Letting go of Jester and offering her hand to her. Jester of course took it and watched and Nott tried to help her up, but of course failed. So Jester took to standing up herself while still holding Nott's hand. Closing the door and locking it, Nott lead her over to the bed. With a great leap Nott hurled herself back onto the high set bed. She sat down and invited Jester to join her when another sudden crash roared from outside. Jester was quick to close her eyes and make a sad cry.  
“Hey, hey, hey. None of that.” Nott jumped back into action. “You’re okay, nothing's gonna hurt you. Not while I’m around.” With soft words of comfort Nott was able to coax Jester into the bed. Slowly laying her down the same way she had Caleb moments before; who somehow was still sound asleep. With her head comfortably sat one one of Nott’s thighs Jester felt herself slightly relax. Small points fingers made their way to her hair, and Jester let out a small sigh of relief. Song once again started to leave Nott’s mouth, softer this time to lull her friends into a comforting sleep this time.  
Even though it wasn’t her mother’s voice, body, or hands soothing Jester, she still felt the same love and protection she had felt all those years ago.


End file.
